icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Hammond
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = London, ON, CAN | draft = 147th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 1996 }} Ken Hammond (born August 22, 1963 in London, Ontario) is a retired a Canadian ice hockey defenceman. Playing career Ken captained his RPI team to a Division I NCAA men's hockey championship in 1985. He was a First Team All-American and First Team All-NCAA Tournament team selection with Adam Oates, Daren Puppa and John Carter. He completed his degree in Civil Engineering and later returned to achieve an M.B.A. in Finance & Accounting. RPI Stats Games 129, Goals 22, Assists 55, Points 77, Penalty Minutes 270. Hammond started his National Hockey League career with the Los Angeles Kings in 1984. He was the Kings Rookie of the Year in 1987, shared with goaltender Glenn Healy. He would also play with the Edmonton Oilers, New York Rangers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Boston Bruins, San Jose Sharks, Vancouver Canucks and Ottawa Senators. He would spend a season with the Providence Bruins of the American Hockey League,where he set a team scoring record for defenceman and two seasons in the International Hockey League with the Kansas City Blades before retiring. His professional career stats Games 771, Goals 67, Assists 251, Points 318, Penalty Minutes 1,208. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 R.P.I. NCAA 29 2 3 5 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 R.P.I. NCAA 28 4 13 17 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 R.P.I. NCAA 34 5 11 16 72 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Los Angeles Kings NHL 3 1 0 1 0 3 0 0 0 4 1984-85 R.P.I. NCAA 38 11 28 39 90 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 67 4 12 16 96 4 0 0 0 7 1985-86 Los Angeles Kings NHL 3 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 66 1 15 16 76 6 0 1 1 21 1986-87 Los Angeles Kings NHL 10 0 2 2 11 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 26 3 8 11 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Los Angeles Kings NHL 46 7 9 16 69 2 0 0 0 4 1988-89 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 14 0 2 2 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Edmonton Oilers NHL 5 0 1 1 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Denver Rangers IHL 38 5 18 23 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Newmarket Saints AHL 75 9 45 54 106 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Maine Mariners AHL 80 10 41 51 159 2 0 1 1 16 1990-91 Boston Bruins NHL 1 1 0 1 2 8 0 0 0 10 1991-92 Vancouver Canucks NHL -- -- -- -- -- 2 0 0 0 6 1991-92 San Jose Sharks NHL 46 5 10 15 82 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 4 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 62 4 4 8 104 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Providence Bruins AHL 65 12 45 57 100 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Kansas City Blades IHL 76 3 24 27 151 21 1 4 5 45 1995-96 Kansas City Blades IHL 33 1 7 8 62 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 193 18 29 47 290 15 0 0 0 24 External links * Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Denver Rangers players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:R.P.I. Engineers players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Born in 1963